


Her Name is Lola

by CeliaEquus



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, Prompt Fill, possible pre-slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye thinks this is a problem.  But Bucky Barnes flying Lola?  Phil is in heaven!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name is Lola

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Avengers kink meme, page 60, round 26:
> 
> "Somehow, Bucky hears about Coulson's flying car- and you know what? He survived 70 darn years of torture and brainwashing to end up in the future and he was promised a flying car, goddamn it!  
> And everyone else reacts.  
> (Please though- no permanent damage to Lola!)"

"Uh, DC?" Skye said, poking her head around the doorway. "The Avengers are here."

He dropped his pen and stared at her. "What?"

"And pissed off. At you, specifically. Though that's kinda unsurprising."

"They know I'm alive?"

"I suspect Fury's work."

"So do I," he said grimly.

"And… that's not all."

Phil had already started to round the desk, and he halted. "What else?"

"The Winter Soldier—"

"Bucky Barnes," he reminded her, voice sharp. She nodded.

"Right," she said. "Well, he was with them, and now he's not."

"…You're saying that an ex-brainwashed former assassin is loose somewhere on base?"

"Not exactly."

He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Skye," he said. Way too tranquil. _Not_ a good sign. "Tell me what's going on."

"Well… okay, so you know how Howard Stark did that expo thing where he said he was gonna make flying cars, only he never did, but then SHIELD did, and apparently the Winter… I mean, Sergeant Barnes is sort of a science geek, and when he found out that Lola could fly…" She winced prematurely. Phil's expression went blank, and she legitimately began to fear for Bucky Barnes's life. He stalked past her, and she ran after him, past the Avengers – who immediately began yelling at him – until they got outside and saw Lola being flown around. Phil steadied himself against the doorway, and Skye glanced back at the Avengers.

"He's flying Lola," Phil said quietly.

"Yeah, I know, DC. I don't even know how it happened. The Avengers distracted us, I guess, and I swear we only turned our backs for two seconds, and he was just… gone. Then I heard Lola's engine, and—"

"No, you don't understand," he said. When he looked over his shoulder at her, he had the widest grin on his face, and his eyes were shining. "Bucky Barnes. Is flying. Lola. He's in my car and he's flying her and you don't _understand_ , Skye." He sighed, and leaned against the doorway again. Talk about a fangasm.

"Yeah," she said. "So… it's cool?"

"If there's even one scratch on her I'll skin him alive," Phil said, smile still in place, only it looked kind of slashery when he said it. But then he turned dreamy again, like a schoolgirl with a crush, and Skye gave up. There was no talking to him when he was like this.

"I'll make sure Mack's on standby," she said. "With a touch-up kit… and a mop and bucket."

Phil just sighed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the prompt from the moment I read it, and posted it on the Phucky Archive in hopes that someone would fill it. No one has. Multiple fills are allowed, though. *Hint-hint* You can tell that I'm slightly obsessed with Bucky/Phil at the moment… oops.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
